the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Parantis
The House of Parantis is an Oferan Great House By 329AE they are one of the largest, richest, oldest and most noble Houses in the entire Imperial Oferan Empire. They are led by Lady Plobenea, Daughter of Ploben. Plobella, Daughter of Ploben, younger sister of Lady Plobenea, is made Ambassador to the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom in 329AE. History The House of Parantis is a Deep Water House and hails from one of the tribes from before the rise of Ibudab. As such their history is ancient and their traditions deep. Their House language is a modern form of the ancient language spoken back then. Their seat of power is in dark water, on D'Ulib. The House produced six Oferan Emperor's and four High Cleric's in the years from the rise of Ibudab to the Nostluhk Invasion of D'Ulib. During the Nostluhk Invasion their House was one of the few who continued fighting throughout the entire annexation. They ultimately became major heroes to the entire Oferan species due to this and were known as 'The Liberators' for centuries afterwards. In the years since the Liberation of D'Ulib they have been at the forefront of Oferan society, helping to reverse engineer remaining Nostluhk technology and being the first Oferan House into space, the first to land on the D'Ulib moons, the first to colonize another planet, the first Oferan House to go to Overdrive and the first to set up exo-solar colonies. They led the invasion of the Ge home world and have been the traditional Imperial Overlord's ever since. Since the Liberation of D'Ulib they have produced five more Oferan Emperor's and two more High Cleric's. No House has produced more Emperor's. In 329AE they send many ships and resources to the Oferan-Naz'Jil Holy War. Crest and Colours Their crest is an elza-shark and due to their history the crest has morphed over time. Sometimes it appears with crowns, pointing to the Emperor's in their history, other times without, sometimes with tridents, other times it has appeared with a Kraken or whale, or sometimes even just the teeth of the elza-shark. The colours of the House are ancient and reflect the dark water the House evolved from, where bright colours were needed. In addition to the dark sea colour their traditional colours are bright orange and white, and are often accompanied by Gold to remind people of the nobility of their House. Economy The House of Parantis is a major part of the Imperial Oferan Empire economy, they are the most powerful House in terms of space flight and producing starships. Their traditional crops have always been seaweed agriculture and it still is a massive part of their House, for eating and for clothing and hair braiding. While their House is a major power in the center of the Empire they have few colonies and outposts on the Border regions Traditions The ancient House has many traditons, some dating back to before the time of the Empire, such as the Drowned Stone Throne and the Crown of the Sea Kings which are kept at Paralantia, their ancient seat of power. fringes of seaweed on the arms and legs are a fashion tradition of their, as are necklaces of elza-shark teeth and elza-shark skin clothes. Category:Oferan Great Houses